Chocolate, Spice, and Everything Nice
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Kirk is secretly in love with his first officer. Spock is secretly intoxicated by chocolate. Add in an away mission, a day in the snow, and a hot brown beverage. Hint: it isn't coffee.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Chocolate, Spice, and Everything Nice  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek, and I do not make any money from these fictions.

_Prologue_

"I think I should come - just in case there's a medical emergency," Bones grumbled anxiously. Kirk's best friend had been hovering since the last away mission – when he nearly died saving the young son of the Emperor from an assassination attempt. Spock's quick actions to get him to safety and Bones's superior medical expertise were the only reasons he was still alive.

And so his best friend harried and shadowed him constantly during his recovery. If Kirk had been at all claustrophobic, he definitely would have had a panic attack by now.

"It's an uninhabited planet, and Spock had Scotty run so many tests I think my chief engineer is about to mutiny," Kirk replied with his most charming smile – he would need it, to convince his worried best friend to give him space. "So we're pretty sure there are no animals larger than 50 pounds or so anywhere on the surface. And there will be a full security team, just in case."

Bones mumbled something about redshirts being unable to take care of themselves, let alone their captain. Kirk didn't think that was quite fair, but he wasn't going to argue with the doctor right now – not about anything that didn't involve Bones staying on the Enterprise and giving him space to breathe.

"Spock will be there too. You trust Spock, don't you?" Kirk asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, I don't _like_ the guy, but he keeps you safe. Mostly. When you _let_ him," the doctor replied, scowling.

"We'll all be careful, Bones. I promise. You just enjoy that live comm I know you have scheduled with JoJo," he said with a smile, slapping his friend on the shoulder lightly and heading for the transporter room.

Bones sighed, but Kirk knew he was relieved that he wouldn't have to cancel on his daughter.

"You better bundle up, though. And Spock too – that desert dweller is going to get frostbite if he's not careful!" the doctor told him. Kirk just nodded obligingly as turbolift doors cut his friend off.

The turbolift stopped at Deck C, and Spock walked in. His science tunic was pulled across his broad shoulders, and his uniform pants showed off his strong, lean thighs. Spock nodded in acknowledgment when he saw him, eyes dark and intent. The sight of him made Kirk's palms sweat a little bit, and he fidgeted as he fought off the urge to just sink his hands in that perfect hair, ruffle it up as he pulled Spock's lips down to meet his own…

And the hell of it was: Spock had absolutely no idea what he did to him.

…which was probably a good thing, because the Vulcan nerve pinch always gave him a bitch of a headache.

Spock came to stand beside him. He always stood so close – if they just shifted the slightest bit, they would be touching. He so badly wanted to shift – to _touch_. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears just thinking about it, and he hoped Spock did not hear it as well.

His first officer would probably make him go back to medical bay for an accelerated heart rate… Wouldn't Bones get a kick out of _that_?

"Captain," Spock acknowledged with a nod.

"Hey, Mister," Kirk greeted with a smile, tearing his eyes away from the smooth muscle on Spock's neck that always called to him - just asking him to bite it. "Fancy seeing you here."

Yeah, James Kirk was _smooth_.

"Fancy, Captain?" his first officer asked, raising his eyebrow.

Kirk just sighed in exasperation, shaking his head.

"One day I'm going to make you sit through a really, really long marathon of old Terran movies with me, and I'm going to explain everything so you won't be able to pretend you don't understand any of the illogical human idioms I use," he fake-threatened.

Well, half-fake. It might be nice to spend that much time with Spock – though, of course, his first officer would deem a movie marathon an inefficient use of his time.

"Will that be an order, Captain?" Spock questioned.

Spock turned his head, locking their gazes - and Kirk just couldn't look away. Those eyes were dark like rich chocolate, and behind them was the most brilliant, _fascinating_ mind he had ever known. And the most beautiful heart, even though he hid it behind his logical Vulcan façade.

Well, that, or Kirk was just romanticizing the guy because he was head over heels in love. It was definitely time to lay off the Harlequin holo-novels, because he was _not_ standing here before a mission pining after his _Vulcan_ first officer's heart.

He _wasn't_.

The turbolift doors opened to the transporter room, startling Jim out of his staring contest with Spock. He tried not to blush as he stumbled out, a little shaky on his feet.

Kirk would say that he was so fucked – but well, he _wished_.

"Ready, team?" Kirk asked, smiling winningly as he gathered his crew together. Everyone was already there, waiting on him and Spock.

"Aye, Captain."

It was a mix of red and blue and gold – segregated by color. As hard as Kirk tried, it was hard to get the different groups to socialize and not form cliques like teenage girls. Chekov and Sulu were standing off to the side, gold shirts setting them apart. Spock had walked over to the science group to go over the various protocols with his blue shirts, and the red shirts were huddled near Scotty asking about transporter safety. The mission before last, there had been some gender switch issues.

But Scotty hopefully had all those glitches worked out, so they could beam down to the planet without issue.

"Alright everyone, please put your thermals on. I don't want Doctor McCoy to complain about anyone getting frostbite," Kirk said, half-seriously. His crew complied, pulling coats, hats, and gloves from their packs. Spock and a couple of the science team had scarves, as well.

It didn't take long for everyone to be ready and in the beaming position on the pad. Spock stood at his side, as always. But he was still too far away, because if it were Kirk's choice?

They would be touching constantly, body and mind, so entangled with each other that nothing and no one could ever separate them… But it was a futile wish, and Kirk had a mission to complete.

"Energize."


	2. Chapter 2

"Snow!" Chekov yelled as soon as they materialized, practically bouncing with excitement. "Keptin! It iz like Russia!"

Kirk smiled fondly at his navigator, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, it's something, isn't it? We have to take some readings to make this an official and all, but basically Pike gave us this mission as a thank you for doing so well with the last one. Well that, and I think he and Bones conspired to have me take it easy for a while."

"It would be logical for you to rest, Captain," Spock informed him archly, though his voice was a bit muffled by the science blue scarf covering the lower half of his face.

It was hard to take his first officer seriously when he was so adorable, bundled up like a little Vulcan snow bunny – cute pointed ears hidden beneath a wool monstrosity of a hat and everything. Kirk just wanted to get him somewhere warm and peel all the layers off him, one at a time. Unwrap him like a particularly sexy gift, and…

"I will make sure the keptin rests," Chekov assured the Vulcan earnestly. There was nothing like an innocent Chekov to snap him out of his dirty thoughts.

Sulu snorted, reaching down to pick up a bit of snow and dump it on the navigator's head. The Russian glared at him for a second – and then flung himself forward, tackling Sulu into a snowdrift.

Spock just stared at them, something very close to shock on his face.

"Do they not deserve a reprimand, Captain?" he asked, head tilted to the side curiously.

Kirk laughed.

"Nah, they're just having fun and pulling pigtails. Let's leave them to it. Security, fan out and secure the perimeter – make sure there aren't any local predators looking for a meal. Spock, you want to give orders to science so they can collect their readings and we can chill for a bit?" he prompted his first officer.

"As the ambient temperature is currently negative two degrees Celsius, Captain, I can assure you that I am already sufficiently cool. If you are suffering from an increased temperature, perhaps you should transport back to the _Enterprise_ and submit yourself to a medical evaluation," Spock replied.

Snarky Vulcan. Sometimes Kirk just wanted to kiss the sass right out of him.

"You know what I meant, officer. Just tell your team what they are supposed to be doing," he ordered.

Kirk could tell that only Spock's Vulcan control kept him from letting out a long-suffering sigh as he turned to give each science officer a job. Kirk stopped him when he saw the Vulcan start to walk off with his own tricorder.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked. "Let's delegate for once. I'm going to teach you about all the illogical human uses for snow."

Spock looked down at his tricorder, and then back up at Kirk.

"Our task will be completed in 2.3 hours if I participate in the gathering of data, Captain. If I 'delegate' as you suggest, that time increases to 2.9 hours," his first officer informed him, straightening his spine even further than usual. Kirk guessed that even the thought of such inefficiency was an affront to his Vulcan sensibilities.

But Kirk would not be deterred.

"Good! More time for us to have fun!" Kirk replied with his brightest smile.

Spock just looked back at him somewhat dubiously, obviously unimpressed with his human illogic – or his smile. Time to bring out the big guns…

"Well okay then, go take your readings. I'll just explore this place. All by myself. And I promise not to get into any trouble or anything," Kirk assured him with a straight face. "Bones patched me up after that whole attempted assassination debacle, and I'm nearly good as new."

He passed Spock by, unable to hold in his wicked smirk as soon as the other couldn't see. Kirk wasn't afraid to play dirty, every once and a while. After all, both Spock and Bones were notoriously overprotective of him, and both seemed to think he was constantly looking for trouble. Most of the time it was just annoying (like when he wanted to get laid and Spock insisted on having security run a background check first), but sometimes it could be useful.

"As first officer, my primary duty is to the captain. It would only be… logical, to assist you with your explorations of this planet," Spock stated, putting the tricorder back in its pack.

Bingo.

"You really don't have to, Spock – I'm sure I'll be fine," Kirk replied playfully.

Spock arched an eyebrow, obviously not convinced.

"How do you wish to begin your explorations, Captain?" he questioned.

He really wanted to say something raunchy about 'exploring' Spock, but he refrained. Kirk respected his first officer too much to seriously hit on him – too often, anyway.

"Hmm…" he murmured, wondering where to start. "We should test the cohesion and viscosity of the crystallized precipitate."

Spock blinked at him, swallowing heavily – and Kirk wished the other wasn't wearing a scarf, because it was a crime to cover up that tempting throat.

"You… what is your planned method of testing, sir?" his first officer asked, and Kirk would speak like a good little Vulcan more often, if it pushed Spock this far off balance. His reaction was pretty telling, because when it came to _science_ – well, Spock usually just would have jumped in and explained the most efficient and logical approach by this point.

"I prefer observational studies," Kirk replied with a smile. "So how about we _observe_ this snow's packing ability and build a snowman?"

"A proper observation study includes both control and treatment samples, in order to perform statistical and substantive comparisons," Spock informed him. "Sculpting a figure of a human male out of crystallized hydrogen hydroxide does not meet those specifications."

Kirk laughed, shaking his head. God, he didn't understand why everyone wasn't infatuated with such charming, literal-minded Vulcans.

Humans were so overrated.

"So it's not an observational study. And it's not _sculpting_, exactly. But trust me – it'll be a lot of fun," he assured.

Spock nodded, seemingly willing to cede to Kirk's superior knowledge of all things 'fun'. Kirk's first officer just stood there awkwardly as he got down on his knees and began to pack a big clump of snow together.

"So this is pretty good snow – it sticks together well," Kirk told the Vulcan happily. "And now we just have to roll it around, make it bigger."

"As you wish, Captain," Spock replied, a tad uncertainly. His first officer never really seemed to know what to do with himself when he wasn't focused on a task. "How may I assist you in your endeavor?"

Kirk showed him how to roll the ball on the ground so more snow would stick – and then looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"How about you do the bottom one while I start on the middle and head? It would save me a lot of time," he cajoled, patting the snow beside him in an effort to get Spock down on his knees.

But unfortunately his first officer didn't get down on his knees that easily.

"Or you can still go help the science team out. I'll try not to get eaten by any vicious animals as I play in the snow, all alone and vulnerable and such," Kirk said, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

Spock elegantly slid to his knees and began to roll the ball of snow.

"Do not believe that I am unaware of your manipulations, Captain," his first officer stated, even as he made sure to distribute the snow evenly and smoothly – and he kept a watch on Kirk from the corner of his eye.

It seemed like Spock was always looking after him. Really, Kirk didn't know how he collected another overprotective (and really sexy) best friend. Bones was bad enough.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of thinking I could get one over on you, Spock – at least, not unless you _let_ me."

"Hmm…" Kirk murmured, looking critically at the three large balls of snow. "Well, I guess these are a good size."

"This is illogical, Captain," Spock informed him – and he could swear that his first officer was pouting behind the cover of the scarf. Spock shivered, obviously a bit cold from the hour or so they'd been out in the snow. Kirk kind of wanted to beam him back up to the Enterprise so he could get warm, but he knew the Vulcan wouldn't leave him down on the planet "alone".

Never mind the security and science teams, as well as Chekov and Sulu.

Well, not that anyone had seen Chekov or Sulu for the past half hour or so. Their snowball fight had taken them behind a tree somewhere. It didn't take much to guess what they were doing…

"So we just have pile them up. Smallest on top," Kirk said, reaching down to lift the second largest snow ball. But even this one was pretty big, and he had some difficulty getting his arms around it.

"Captain, you are still recovering from your injuries," Spock chided him, gently maneuvering him to the side.

And then the damn Vulcan lifted the ball like it was nothing, placing it precisely on top of the largest snow ball. Well, Kirk could have done that too, if he wasn't injured.

_Really_.

Spock lifted the smallest one on top to be the head, and Kirk frowned as he looked at their naked snowman. There was no way his first officer was going to let Kirk use his own hat and scarf – so it was a good thing he came fully prepared.

"Captain, are you cold?" Spock asked, frowning as Kirk removed the snowman's decorations from his pack.

"Nope, not for me," Kirk replied with a secretive smile as he placed the hat on top and wrapped a scarf around its neck. He brought a carrot for its nose and red grapes for its eyes and mouth, arranging its face just so. Arms weren't really important but…

Kirk laughed smugly at his first officer's face when he stuck ears on the side of the snowman's head: green-tinted, pointy ears. Half-ripe avocados were a bitch to carve, but it was so worth it for Spock's non-expression.

The one that matched the snowman almost perfectly – eyes close together as if narrowed, and mouth pressed into a flat line.

Kirk decided to celebrate the completion of their snow Vulcan with a snow angel. So he walked over to a relatively flat area of snow and allowed himself to fall backwards.

"Are you injured, Captain?" Spock questioned, immediately dropping beside Kirk's splayed out form in the snow. "What is the cause of your collapse?"

Kirk laughed a little, moving his arms and legs up and down – but Spock was sort of in the way.

"I was _trying_ to make a snow angel, but I think you probably messed up the snow I picked," he said, smiling up at his first officer. His breath caught a bit in his throat. Spock was gorgeous: snowflakes stuck in his black hair, cheeks flushed green from the cold, eyes dark and narrowed with worry for his 'fallen' captain. Kirk wanted to reach up and _touch_ him – smooth the little crease between his brows and then pull him down to kiss his lips pliant.

"I do not comprehend your purpose. You wish to create a mythological creature from Terra's Judeo-Christian religions?" Spock asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

Kirk jumped back up, because he was being honest when he said Spock disturbed his snow. The Vulcan also rose to his feet, following a step behind as he searched for a nice smooth area.

"Okay, so this is how we're going to do this," he began when he found the perfect spot. "I'm going to fall back and make my snow angel – and then you're going to help me stand up without touching any of the area around me. I don't want to mess it up again. So just stand right there until I need you, 'kay?"

"As always, I am at your disposal, sir," Spock replied, deadpan.

Kirk just shook his head, allowing himself to fall back. Spock gazed down on him, watching his every move as he moved his arms up and down jerkily. It was almost disconcerting, sometimes – how intently Spock watched him. He knew his friend was only doing his duty as first officer, protecting the captain and all, but _still_. He wished Spock wasn't so focused on him all the time. Or at least, that Spock was focused for a different reason – for example, because he thought Kirk was most aesthetically pleasing and it was logical to target his attentions towards such a beautiful potential bondmate…

But those were just Kirk's fantasies. The truth of it was: Spock couldn't help but be so dedicated to his duties. So while he might have wished Spock was dedicated to _him_, sometime Kirk made the best of the situation and used his first officer's dutiful commitment towards his own ends – this 'exploration' of the snow planet being the case in point.

"That's probably good," he said, holding his hand out for Spock to pull him up.

His first officer just looked at it for a second – and Kirk suddenly remembered that Spock really didn't like to touch or be touched. He was just about to lower his hand and jump to his feet as best he could, when the Vulcan reached down and twined their hands together to help him up. A shiver wracked Kirk's body from the contact, even through two sets of gloves – and he prayed that Spock thought it was from the cold.

Spock pulled him up, but he must have misjudged his strength or Kirk's weight, because he pulled too hard and Kirk went crashing into him. They tumbled down in the snow, Spock on the bottom and Kirk straddling him. He looked down at his first officer's face, cheeks flushed green from the cold and lips open as he panted for breath. Kirk was panting a bit himself, because Spock was warm and firm underneath him, between his thighs and so fucking close...

"Fancy seeing you here," he joked, eyes locked on Spock's lips. Their faces were so close together, breath mingling, and he would just have to lean down the slightest bit and -

Kirk rolled off Spock and to the side, staring up at the sky. Kissing Spock was a bad, bad idea – and it would have had bad, bad consequences. The Vulcan was his best friend, and sexually harassing best friends was _not on_.

"The sky is pretty," he commented, because Spock was just lying there beside him, stiff as a board – and Kirk at least needed to _attempt_ to break the tension.

"I believe it is a phenomenon similar to that of Aurora Borealis on Terra," Spock informed him, latching onto the subject – and Kirk just listened, drowsily enjoying the beautiful view and the sound of his first officer's voice as he expounded on the scientific theories behind it. The snow was cold, of course, but he could feel Spock's warmth against his side, even through all their layers of clothing. And he loved that Spock was there with him, sharing in the beauty of this newly discovered planet and relaxing just enough to ramble on about his science.

He would love it more if they were _fucking_ in the snow, of course – they could create a lot of friction to ward off the chill. But surprisingly, he would probably be satisfied with just snuggling – cuddling close and holding hands and maybe stealing a few kisses (he wasn't a _saint_, after all – and Spock was irresistible).

It was crazy, but he wanted Spock so much that he would take him any way he could get him.

The science group finished gathering the necessary data not long after, and so Kirk had security clear a small patch of snow, collect some wood, and start a fire with their phasers. They pulled some dead logs over to sit on, and he called up to the Enterprise to beam them down some warm drinks.

They all ribbed Chekov and Sulu about their flushed cheeks and ruffled hair – and there really wasn't much doubt as to what the two officers had been up to. Spock just sat stiffly at his side, not participating in the conversation.

"Are you okay, Spock?" Kirk asked softly, so the others couldn't hear. "You're not too cold, are you? The drink should help warm you up…"

Spock looked at him with large, dark eyes (_beautiful_ eyes, Kirk always thought) – and then he nodded in affirmation, bringing the mug to those gorgeous lips and taking a small sip before turning to stare at the fire. He seemed to like it, licking the hot chocolate from his lips and continuing to sip it slowly. Kirk just gazed at his first officer's profile, wondering how Spock could turn him on so completely by doing barely anything at all.

Suddenly Spock leaned over into his personal space. Kirk swore he could feel his heat even through all their thick layers of clothing, and it made him want to get even closer. As close as possible.

He caught himself before he could sway forward, putting a bit more distance between their bodies.

"Captain, I find you aesthetically pleasing," Spock practically purred, before taking another sip of his hot chocolate. "Also, your eyes are of an unusual and attractive color. I often wish to examine them more closely."

"…Thanks?" Kirk muttered, hoping he wasn't blushing. "That was random."

"I believe it is traditional human behavior to compliment a… friend, after a day of companionship," his first officer stated, taking another large swallow of his drink.

"Yeah," he smiled, because he couldn't help it when Spock was obviously trying so hard to be a good friend. It was sweet. "But usually we say something along the lines of 'I had fun today.'"

Spock nodded, brow furrowing the slightest bit as if he was concentrating on committing that phrase to memory.

"Captain… Jim," Spock corrected himself, and Kirk was a bit shocked because usually that took a _lot_ of prompting on his part. "I experienced… enjoyment, during our activities this afternoon."

Kirk really couldn't help his grin. He knew he must look like a soppy idiot, but Spock was just _so_…

"I enjoyed myself too. I haven't played in the snow in a long time, and I'm glad I got to spend the day doing it with you," he replied.

Spock nodded, and Kirk wondered when his first officer was going to change the subject. They were getting awfully close to talking about their _feelings_.

Spock _gulped down_ more hot chocolate before he leaned even closer, completely invading Kirk's personal space.

"Captain, your scent is ap-appealing. I believe… your pheromones… they are causing certain changes in my anatomy. Do you wish to feel for yourself?" Spock murmured sensually, ogling him blatantly.

Well, blatantly for a Vulcan.

Kirk just blinked in confusion, looking down to see if Spock was talking about what he _thought_ he was talking about. But the snow pants were thick, and he really couldn't tell.

Maybe he had fallen asleep and was dreaming. Because Spock sounded like he was hitting on him - and Spock only hit on him in his dreams, after all. But he glanced quickly at the others to make sure they hadn't heard, just in case.

"Spock, you just stuttered. Are you… are you _drunk_?" he asked incredulously, some of his first officer's unusual behavior beginning to make sense. "Fuck, I hope Scotty knew better than to spike your drink."

"S-spike?" the Vulcan asked. "I do not b-believe there… were any spikes. In my drink? Hmm…"

"I meant that he put alcohol in it. Probably with that shit from the still in engineering," Kirk replied, shaking his head in exasperation. He tried to look the other way for Scotty, he really did – but once Spock found out about the still, he knew it was only a matter of time until the thing was shut down.

"I… do not comprehend, Captain," Spock admitted. "Vulcans do not get _drunk_… Jim? Jim, may I remove my pants? It is essential to re-establish proper blood flow."

"…what?" Kirk yelled, blushing scarlet when the others looked their way. He shook his head, indicating to security that there wasn't a problem. "No! Keep your pants on. It's cold."

"Is that an order, Captain? Engaging in sexual congress would be most efficacious in neutralizing the… situation. In my pants. And it would be more efficient to remove my pants before we engage in sexual congress. I would not be averse to the removal of your clothing, as well," his first officer informed him, voice deep and lustful. Tempting. God, he wanted to kiss those lips, that throat – just feel the vibrations of Spock's words against his tongue. Maybe wriggle onto Spock's lap and just...

Kirk closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to beat back his arousal. He tried not to get frustrated, because this wasn't Spock's fault – he couldn't help what he said or what he did. He also couldn't help how much Kirk wanted him, _desired_ him. So Kirk would just have to take care of him without taking advantage of him while he sobered up – easier said than done if Spock was going to remove clothing and try to _touch_ him.

Kirk could barely think when Spock touched him…

A warm hand fell on his upper thigh, so close to where he really wanted it. But… _bad idea_ – so he opened his eyes and he scrambled back from the contact. Without making it too obvious to the others what was happening, of course.

"You did not answer, Captain," Spock reminded him – with the most pathetic attempt at an innocent-face Kirk had ever seen.

It was still cute, though.

"No, all clothes are staying on," he stated evenly, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. How many times had he fantasized about Spock ripping his clothes off, and now he was saying that there would be no clothing removal? Spock made him _crazy_. "You're drunk, and not in control of your actions right now. I'm not going to take advantage of you."

Spock looked at him, obviously confused.

"I do not understand. Vulcans have three times the strength of humans," his first officer reminded him.

Kirk just shook his head, trying to ignore the fantasies he harbored concerning that fact of Vulcan biology, and he told Spock that it didn't matter – his decision-making abilities were compromised, and Kirk wasn't going to do anything his first officer was going to regret in the morning. Spock deserved more respect than that.

"You are quite honorable," Spock informed him, and Kirk was probably hallucinating because he swore that his first officer was _pouting_. "I do not appreciate it."

Kirk just laughed, reaching forward to snag the mostly-empty mug of hot chocolate from Spock's fingers before his first officer dropped it. He really did not feel like cleaning up shards of ceramic at the moment.

"May I have yours?" Spock asked – and Kirk took one glance at his half-full mug before shaking his head and chugging it down. He wondered if Scotty changed the recipe for the engineering still, because he couldn't taste the metallic tang of his usual shit underneath the flavor of the chocolate.

"I don't have any left," he answered, showing the empty mug.

Spock stared as if he had performed a magic trick, rather than just drank the damn thing. How drunk was Spock off a spiked mug of hot chocolate – and how much shit did Scotty put in that stuff? Was Spock's hybrid physiology more or less affected than a full Vulcan would have been?

But those were questions to ponder another time – he had a inebriated first officer on his hands right now. One who was again leaning forward to crowd his personal space, staring intently at his lips and bringing their faces closer as if to kiss him. Kirk pulled back, trying to put on his best command face - even though all he wanted to do was tilt closer and meet Spock half way.

"No kissing, Spock," he whispered, his mouth dry at just the thought. He hoped Spock was too drunk to notice the way Kirk's breath hitched in the back of his throat – or the way his eyes almost fluttered closed for a second in anticipation of the contact. Even molecule in his body was pressing him forward - like he was a measly little paper clip attracted to Spock's giant magnet.

"I was not going to kiss you," Spock disputed, once again trying that innocent face that would probably fool anyone but Kirk. He knew this Vulcan too well, though.

"Yeah, so what _logical _reason did you have to bring our faces so close together?" he asked, keeping his voice down. Part of him just wanted to scream in frustration, yell that Spock wasn't being fair. Why did the Vulcan only want him now that he was drunk?

"There is chocolate on your upper lip. I was going to remove it," his first officer replied. "With my tongue."

"With your _tongue_?" Kirk questioned incredulously.

"Affirmative," Spock nodded. "I am glad you agree…"

He grabbed Spock's shoulders and turned his head to the side, leaning down to wipe his mouth on his sleeve before they both did something they would regret. Now was not the time for manners. Spock pushed forward into his touch, moving so their sides were pressed flush together.

"Is Commander Spock feeling alright, Captain?" Sulu questioned, tearing his concentration away from Chekov for a second to look at Spock. "He looks a little flushed."

Spock cheeks were a bright green, probably a combination of the cold and the alcohol. He was still leaning against Kirk, likely half for support and half because he was a pervert when drunk. Kirk wasn't going to let him talk to any of the others.

What if he hit on _Chekov_?

"Yeah, he's fine," Kirk replied with a tight smile. "I think maybe the cold might be getting to him, though."

"_You_ are getting to me, sir," Spock whispered naughtily in his ear. Kirk hoped the others attributed his own flush to the cold, as well – rather than the mixture of arousal and embarrassment that were the true cause.

"Should we beam up, then?" one of the security officers asked, obviously a bit disappointed.

"No-oo!" he yelped, because Spock had shifted closer and stuck a gloved down the back of his snow pants. God, Spock's _hand_. In his pants.

It was going to take a miracle to get Spock back to his quarters without molesting him. And forget about once they had privacy…

"Sir?" Chekov asked uncertainly.

"Commander Spock and I are going to beam up to the ship now," Kirk said, wincing at the breathy tone of his voice and trying to ignore the drunk Vulcan pasted to his side. Pretty difficult, considering Spock was still groping him and all he wanted to do was turn and kiss the living daylights out of him. He took a deep breath, attempting to collect himself. His heart was pounding so fast Spock could probably hear it with those adorable pointed ears – and it would be really embarrassing if he started to pant with arousal in front of all these junior officers. "You guys can stay down for another hour or so. Sulu, you're in charge."

A chorus of happy 'yes, sirs' followed his statement – and Kirk barely waited for them to finish before jumping to his feet and asking Scotty to beam the two of them up. Spock had followed, leaning heavily against his side as they began to de-materialize.

Spock stumbled a bit when they re-appeared on the transporter pad, pulling Kirk down beside him.

"Hey, Scotty," he greeted his chief engineer from the floor, even as he tried to stop strong Vulcan hands from taking off his outer layers.

"Captain, you will overheat," Spock chided him. As if that was the only reason he was trying to remove Kirk's clothes. He might be a sucker for this Vulcan, but he wasn't _stupid_.

"How about we go back to our quarters?" he suggested, wincing a bit at the wording – but Scotty was looking at them suspiciously, and he had a feeling his chief engineer knew exactly what Spock was trying to do.

It was a good thing he had a lot of blackmail on Scotty – and there was always the threat of Delta Vega. Admiral Archer occasionally tried to reassign his chief engineer back to that post…

"That would be… ac-acceptable," his first officer stuttered a bit as he pulled the both of them to their feet, reaching down to hold Kirk's hand and dragging him from the room. Kirk looked down at where their hands were joined – hadn't he just been wishing for this very same thing a few hours ago?

But the pleasure of it was tainted by the bitter thought that Spock would never touch him like this if he were in his right mind.

He shook himself out of such sullen thoughts – because his chief engineer was still watching them suspiciously, and he needed to do his best to play this off.

"Bye, Scotty!" Kirk called behind him casually as they left the transporter pad. Spock did not even bother with such niceties.

"C'mon, Spock – let me get you a glass of water and then you better sleep this off," Kirk told him as they stumbled into the first officer's quarters. It was so fucking hot in there, and he was sweating badly underneath his heavy winter layers. But each layer of clothing was an extra layer shielding him.

And God knew he needed all the help he could get resisting Spock – because his will was next to nothing when it came to his first officer.

"You are perspiring," Spock pointed out as he stumbled onto the bed. "Perhaps you should remove your clothing. Then I may alleviate your condition… through the application of my tongue. It would be efficient to conserve water in such a manner."

Kirk laughed, because no one could say that the Vulcan wasn't focused – regardless of the task.

"I'll be fine," he said, bringing Spock a glass of water. "Please drink this."

His first officer glared down at the glass of water, as if it had somehow offended him. Kirk just looked at him, trying his best to be patient.

"I don't want you to have a headache tomorrow morning, so please drink the water," he prompted.

Spock did so, gulping it down in just two swallows. Kirk stared at the movement of his throat, trying not to pant at the thought of what _else_ Spock could be swallowing… He wavered just a little bit, because would it be so bad to give Spock what he obviously wanted?

But… did he really want Kirk, or would just anyone do right now? His first officer had never displayed any interest in him before. And just the thought of Spock waking up the next morning and being awkwardly horrified at his action firmed his resolve. Spock was in a vulnerable state, and he _would not_ take advantage of him.

"Good job, Spock," he said as he took the empty glass, trying a smiling and knowing it came out more as a grimace. He refilled the glass and put it by Spock's bedside in case the Vulcan got thirsty later. He would have Bones bring by an anti-hangover hypo later as well.

"Now, do you need anything else?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably where he was standing. It was so fucking hot in there…

"Yes," Spock said, and then murmured something that Kirk couldn't hear as he wiggled out of his outer layers. Efficient as always, his first officer soon had his thermals piled neatly on the floor. Then he began to pull his science tunic off…

"Wait!" Kirk protesting, wincing at the way his voice cracked.

"Yes?" the other asked, even as he continued to remove the blue shirt, folding it and adding it to the pile.

He gulped, unable to look away from the tight black undershirt. Fuck, he could see Spock's _nipples_, hard underneath the fabric. And he had never seen so much of Spock's arms… they were really sexy arms, and Kirk tried to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that encouraged him to lick those defined biceps…

"Um…" Kirk breathed, trying to gather his scattered thoughts. It was so difficult, because the room was so hot and Spock was so fucking gorgeous and there was no blood left in his brain. It was all pooled in his cock, hard and throbbing.

"Yes, Jim?" Spock purred, beautiful long-fingered hands going to the buckle of his belt. He undid it quickly, deftly – pulling it out and just holding it in his hand for a second, pale fingers playing along the black leather. Kirk had never before wanted to be an inanimate object, but Spock was _fondling_ the belt.

"Do… what do you need?" he asked, sweat beading on his upper lip. He reached his tongue up to lick it off, the taste of salt heavy in his mouth.

Spock's dark eyes zeroed in on the movement, and he threw the belt aside as he struggled onto his knees. The lack of grace jarred Kirk out of mindless state – reminded him of Spock's current level of inebriation. Spock's hands went to the buttons of his uniform pants, but somehow Kirk gathered a monumental amount of willpower.

He closed his eyes and turned his back to the motion.

"I _need_ you, Jim," his first officer rumbled sensually, bare chest suddenly pressed against Kirk's back. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, and a warm mouth pressed to the back of his neck. "I am… overwhelmed… with lust. Jim, oh – the _sight_ of your tongue. So… pink, and wet. Exotic. I wish to…"

"Stop!" Kirk begged, breaking Spock's embrace and stumbling away - his knees nearly buckling in a mix of lust and emotional pain. How could Spock make him want him so much, even as he tore his heart to pieces? "Don't do this. I know you don't really mean it!"

He fled the room, because he didn't want to hear Spock's response. He used their connecting bathroom to enter their quarters, locking his door tight so Spock couldn't follow – if he even wanted to.

Then he pulled off his outerwear and uniform, leaving everything in a heap on the floor. He didn't even bother to take off his briefs; he just pulled them down far enough to be out of the way. Kirk looked down at his penis, flushed a deep red and begging for touch.

Spock's touch.

But his own hand would just have to do. Kirk closed his eyes, reaching down and trying not to fantasize about dark hair and pointed ears and pale, green-tinted skin. Thoughts of Spock kept slipping in – his beautiful hands and strong arms. And that gorgeously defined chest and those nipples Kirk wanted to press his tongue to…

Spock's _strength_ – god, the way he could just hold Kirk down and take him, if he wanted. They sparred occasionally, and Spock was all sleek, smooth movements – predatory and graceful and efficient. Kirk imagined Spock would be the same way if they fucked, so intent on every movement and adjusting his actions to Kirk's responses…

He came at that thought - of Spock so strongly focused on _him_, on his pleasure. There was no afterglow, though – he just wiped away the ejaculate with a tissue and tried to ignore the heavy ball of sadness weighing down his stomach. He wouldn't fantasize about Spock like that again.

He wasn't that much of a masochist.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk jolted awake to the sound of his bathroom door opening. He should have known that no lock could keep his first officer away – not while the other was sober and thinking clearly, anyway.

"Spock?" he asked uncertainly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he sat up in bed.

"Captain," his first officer replied stiffly, arms held behind his back and eyes glued to the floor. Kirk shook the last of the sleep from his mind and struggled to his feet. It brought them to a more even level, though Kirk wished he was wearing more than a loose t-shirt and tighty whiteys, especially considering Spock looked impeccable as always in his uniform.

He wondered if it was the same one Spock had folded so meticulously as he attempted to seduce Kirk into bed…

"I… I'm sorry, Spock," he apologized, shifting a bit awkwardly. "I should have made it clear to Scotty that the hot chocolate wasn't to be spiked. Are you… is your head feeling alright?"

"I am adequate, Captain. And it is I who should apologize. I submit myself to your discipline," Spock told him.

_Discipline_?

What would it be like to _discipline_ Spock? To just throw the Vulcan over his knee and work out all his frustrations. Spock had been teasing him all day… But Kirk snapped himself out of those thoughts and pulled his mind from the gutter because he knew Spock meant the comment innocently – properly. It didn't have anything to do with sex.

Unfortunately.

"Spock, I'm not going to discipline you," he said firmly, thinking once again of putting Spock over his lap and…

Bad thoughts.

Very bad thoughts.

Why did he always have such bad thoughts?

"But sir…" Spock began to protest, but Kirk cut him off with a harsh look.

"You're a damn good first officer, Spock. It wasn't your fault you were drunk – so I'm not going to write you up for conduct unbecoming an officer or some other trumped-up charge. I don't think the others even realized you were drunk. And Scotty is going to keep his mouth shut about what happened in the transporter room if he knows what is good for him."

"What of the charges of sexual assault, Captain?" Spock asked. "You cannot… you cannot ignore that I harassed and sexually propositioned my commanding officer."

Kirk gulped.

"I… we can just forget about that, Spock. It never happened. I know you didn't mean anything you said – you were drunk, and I'm not going to hold you accountable for anything," he assured his friend.

"It did happen, and it would be illogical to pretend otherwise. I attempted to engage you in sexual activity through verbal means, and when that failed I touched you against your will," his first officer replied. "And Captain, I hold myself accountable for my words and actions while I was inebriated. I did not… say or do anything untrue to my… desires."

"Your… _desires_?" Kirk repeated uncertainly.

Spock actually _fidgeted_.

"I… desire to engage in sexual intercourse…" Spock told him awkwardly, looking anywhere but in his direction."

"Okay, well I'm sure there are a lot of people who would…"

"With _you_," his first officer stressed, catching his eye and then looking away once again. "With you. Repeatedly."

"Repeatedly?" Kirk echoed.

"And exclusively," Spock affirmed. "I… that is all."

Kirk sat back down on the bed, shocked.

"_That is all_?" he repeated once again, maybe just a little bit hysterically. What could he _say_ to that?

"I understand if you wish to press charges at this time, Captain," Spock said, closing his eyes as if bracing himself for a blow.

"No!" Kirk yelled. "That's not… I mean. God, Spock – how do you always manage to reduce me to a kid with his first crush? I haven't stumbled this much over my words since I was a teenager."

Spock opened his eyes, not answering but just looking at him with the first stirrings of what Kirk could only call _hope_.

"I want you," Kirk blurted, because he needed to get that out there. He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "I… I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. When you… it was the hardest thing I'd ever done, turning you down."

"That is illogical. Why would you refuse my overtures if you also desired sexual intercourse?" Spock asked doubtfully, as if he did not believe that Kirk was telling the truth. As if he perhaps thought his captain was just _humoring_ him.

"Because you were drunk, and I wasn't going to take advantage of you like that. I didn't want to let a stupid mistake ruin our friendship," he admitted, blushing a bit at all this talk of _feelings_. But if Spock, a _Vulcan_, could handle it – well, so could Kirk.

"We will allow not allow anything to interfere with our friendship," Spock promised him. "It is the most important relationship in my life. But it would be logical to proceed with a sexual relationship, as well. I desire you, and as you reciprocate there is no reason not to engage in intercourse."

That startled a little laugh out of Kirk.

"An _exclusive_ sexual relationship?" he asked, still smiling a bit.

"Affirmative," Spock agreed with a sharp nod.

"So let me get this straight: we're going to be best friends who have sex with each other and no one else? That sounds an awful lot like a _romantic_ relationship, Spock," he teased a bit, beginning to relax. Spock was right – they wouldn't let anything mess up their friendship. But they wanted each other – and Kirk couldn't see that ever stopping.

So he allowed himself to fall back on the bed, and then he arched his back, making sure his shirt rode up his stomach. Spock's eyes immediately locked onto the new strip of flesh revealed, and Kirk couldn't resist flashing him his sexiest smirk. He was pretty sure it worked, because Spock's cheeks flushed green and his eyes narrowed.

"You may call it whatever you wish," Spock stated, voice low with desire as he began to stalk towards the bed.

"Yeah, so if I want to call you my boyfriend?" he asked, playing with the hem of his shirt and pulling it up just the smallest bit further. Spock seemed _fascinated_, if the way he stared was any indication.

His Vulcan looked like a big panther, all sleek muscle and smooth grace. And Kirk was his prey, willingly hunted. He wouldn't mind if Spock _ate_ him –to be the center of Spock's focus - to have that big beautiful brain thinking only of him? Kirk would gladly spread himself out and offer himself up as a not-so-virgin sacrifice.

"Acceptable," his first officer agreed, hands going to his blue science tunic. "I request that you remove your shirt, Jim."

Kirk did, less because Spock asked him to and more because the Vulcan had stopped inches from the bed to remove his own clothes. Spock was as quick and efficient when stripping as he was with everything else, and in seconds his first officer was down to just his regulation briefs. Spock was all gorgeous creamy skin and long lithe muscle, with pebbled green nipples that Kirk wanted to taste on his tongue. He'd nuzzle his face against the dark hair surrounding them, licking and nipping and sucking each one in turn until Spock pulled him away, unable to take anymore…

But why was he wasting time fantasizing when he could be _touching_? Especially if it was naked touching? Kirk's hands went to his own briefs, but warm hands encircled his wrists, gently pulling them away.

"Your undergarment is aesthetically pleasing," Spock informed him when Kirk looked up at him questioningly.

And that did it – Kirk leaned up to kiss Spock breathless, because he just couldn't resist anymore. Spock had teased and tormented him all afternoon, and Kirk had been honorable enough to stop himself from taking advantage of his drunk best friend.

He couldn't hold back now. He would _die_.

*****Cut for Content*****

"Do you typically fall unconscious after orgasm?" Spock asked, cleaning him gently with a warm towel as Kirk fought for coherency.

"I didn't _fall unconscious_," he tried to snipe, but he was too busy basking in the afterglow. "I was just… resting my eyes."

Spock just raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying that explanation.

"Hmmph… get down here and not-cuddle with me," Kirk ordered, throwing the towel in the laundry chute and tugging on Spock's hand.

"…not-cuddle?" Spock questioned, after they had gotten settled – Spock on his back, with Kirk sprawled comfortably over his chest.

"Shut up," he murmured. "You're a sneaky Vulcan. You don't get to talk. Not until I get a nap and at least another two orgasms."

"Sneaky Vulcan, Jim?" his first officer repeated – clearly not taking Kirk's order of silence seriously.

"You stole a Vulcan kiss when you helped me up from making the snow angel. _And_ you purposely pulled too hard so I would crash into you," Kirk whispered into his new lover's pointed ear, nuzzling affectionately into that gorgeous neck. While he was there, he gently (finally) bit down on that tempting tendon – the one that stuck out and called to him whenever Spock stood stiffly. "Also, you never told me that alcohol was an aphrodisiac for Vulcans."

"Alcohol is not an aphrodisiac for Vulcans," Spock disputed.

Kirk lifted his head from where it was comfortably pillowed on Spock's shoulder – and he attempted to raise an incredulous eyebrow, but from the fond look in Spock's eyes it obviously was not serving its purpose. People always explained themselves when _Spock_ made his disbelief known in such a way.

"Well?" he asked. "You were obviously drunk and horny. Anyone would have done in that state. I was afraid you were going to hit on Chekov and Sulu was going to run you through with his sword."

"Katana," his lover correctly automatically. "Furthermore, I would never seek sexual release with Ensign Chekov – or any other. I do not wish to engage in intercourse with anyone but you."

Kirk felt like his insides were melting into a big puddle of goo.

"That's so swee… wait! You're trying to distract me again," he accused suspiciously, frowning down at his first officer.

Also, they really needed to work on Spock's 'who me?' innocent face - it was adorable, but ineffective.

"Jim..." Spock murmured softly, pulling him down to gently kiss the furrow between his eyes. "I cherish thee."

"I… I cherish you too," he murmured back, moving to capture Spock's lips for a short kiss. "But if you're trying to distract me with _emotions_, this _has_ to be good."

Spock let out a little huff of breath that could maybe be called a sigh.

"I did not realize that the hot beverage you ordered contained chocolate," Spock informed him.

"_Chocolate_?" Kirk asked incredulously. "What, chocolate gets you _drunk_?"

"That… is not inaccurate. Chocolate lowers Vulcans' inhibitions, creating an intoxicating effect similar to that of alcohol on human constitutions," his first officer explained.

"Oh… and it makes you horny, too? Because I have to tell you, alcohol doesn't usually get me randy like that. If I drink too much, I'm more likely to fight than fuck."

"I believe Mister Scott also added cinnamon to the beverage," Spock told him.

"…cinnamon?" Kirk asked, a naughty smile spreading across his face. "Chocolate gets you drunk, and _cinnamon_ gets you horny? I have to get that recipe from Scotty. Or maybe…"

"Jim," his first officer chided. "I will not consume any beverages supplied by Mister Scott in the future."

"Hmm… how about if I mix some cinnamon into chocolate syrup, pour it all over myself, and let you lick it all up?" he whispered sultrily, sucking on the sexy little tip of his lover's pointed ear as he moved to straddle that firm stomach. "Then would you consume chocolate and cinnamon?"

"Af-affirmative," Spock replied – flipping Kirk onto his back. They could nap later…


	4. Chapter 4

_Epilogue_

"I'm coming – because god knows you can't avoid trouble," Bones groused, glaring at him as if Kirk _tried_ to get hurt on away missions. He had been in a much better mood since the holidays and Joanna's comm – not that was saying much, for his usually grumpy best friend.

Bones still harried and shadowed him, but not he split the mother henning duties with Spock. Kirk would have killed them both by now, if he didn't love them so much.

"It's _New Vulcan_, and you already gave me the tri-ox compound and every other vaccine under the sun," Kirk replied, trying his most charming smile.

Bones mumbled something under his breath about best-friend-stealing hobgoblins. Kirk knew that wasn't fair to Spock, and it wasn't like he and Bones weren't still best friends. The doctor just didn't like that Kirk occasionally came into the medical bay to restock on lubricant and get some of his visible bruises healed.

He didn't know why he bothered, considering Spock just replaced them the next time they made love.

"Bones," he chided gently, because the doctor was still grumbling a bit.

"Well, I'll never _like_ Spock, but as long as he keeps you safe I'll put up with him," Bones replied, brow furrowed.

"Thanks," Jim said with a smile, because that was as close to a blessing as they were going to get from his best friend.

"You better put sunscreen on! And for everything that is holy, please tell Spock to stop bruising you where everyone can see. There's not enough brain bleach in the universe…" Kirk smirked as the turbolift doors closed on Bones's continued grumblings.

The turbolift stopped at Deck D, and Spock walked in. Hair perfectly in place, uniform wrinkle-free and spotless – but a faint green mark stood out on his neck, left there by Kirk's eager mouth the night before. He just couldn't resist the urge to wrap his hands in that dark hair, messing it up as he pulled Spock's lips down for a kiss…

Spock knew exactly what he did to him.

…which was an excellent thing, because it meant he got to touch pretty much whenever he wanted.

"Captain," Spock murmured against his lips as they broke the kiss.

"Hey, Mister," Kirk purred back, licking his lips just to see Spock's eyes darken with desire. "Fancy seeing you here."

Spock opened his mouth, but Kirk shut him up with another kiss before he could ask 'Fancy, Captain?' He knew his first officer too well, sometimes.

The turbolift doors opened to the transporter room, startling them out of their passionate kiss. Kirk knew he was blushing as they disentangled from their embrace, and Spock steadied him before his knees gave out and he fell flat on him face.

Kirk would say that he was so fucked – but well, that was for later.

"Ready?" Kirk asked Uhura and Sulu.

"Aye, Captain."

"Alright everyone, I hope you all got your tri-ox shots. Wouldn't want Doctor McCoy to complain," Kirk said with a fond smile.

They quickly and efficiently organized themselves in the beaming position on the pad. Spock stood at his side, as always - no longer too far away.

Because Kirk got his wish: he and Spock were touching constantly, body and mind, so entangled with each other that nothing and no one could ever separate them…

Kirk only had a mission to complete before he could experience his bondmate's touch once again.

"Energize."


End file.
